masseffectfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Codex/Navi e veicoli
The technologies of space travel and surface mobility. Voci Codex Primario Motori Iperluce I motori iperluce utilizzano nuclei di elemento zero per ridurre la massa della nave e ottenere una migliore accelerazione. Ciò aumenta la velocità della luce all'interno del campo di forza generato, consentendo di viaggiare ad altissima velocità con effetti di dilatazione temporale del tutto trascurabili. Oltre al motore iperluce, sulle navi spaziali devono essere installati anche dei propulsori tradizionali, come i razzi chimici, le torce a fusione commerciali, i motori ionici economici o i motori antiprotonici militari. Il solo nucleo di elemento zero, infatti, non fornisce alla nave la forza motrice di cui ha bisogno. La quantità di eezo e di energia richiesta dal motore aumenta in base alla massa che deve essere spostata e a quanto deve essere "alleggerita". Muovere una nave di grandi dimensioni a grande velocità può rivelarsi estremamente costoso. Se il campo collassa mentre la nave viaggia più veloce della luce, le conseguenze sono catastrofiche. La nave viene infatti riportata alla velocità subluce, e l'enorme energia in eccesso viene sprigionata sotto forma di letali radiazioni Cerenkov. Classificazione Navi Da Guerra Le navi da guerra più grandi possono essere suddivise in quattro categorie: *Le FREGATE sono navi piccole e veloci usate per perlustrare regioni dello spazio o monitorare navi più grandi; spesso vengono schierate in flotte di grandi dimensioni. *Gli INCROCIATORI sono navi di media grandezza, più veloci delle corazzate e più potenti delle fregate; sono le unità da pattuglia standard, e spesso guidano le flotte di fregate. *Le CORAZZATE sono navi imponenti con una tremenda potenza di fuoco, impiegate solo nelle missioni più importanti. *Le PORTAEREI sono navi grandi come le corazzate ma in grado di trasportare numerosi caccia di complemento Le navi più piccole vengono utilizzate quasi esclusivamente come mezzi di supporto per le navi da guerra nel corso delle battaglie. I CACCIA sono navi monoposto in grado di sferrare attacchi a corto raggio. Gli INTERCETTORI sono navi monoposto progettate per distruggere i caccia nemici. Potenziamento Corazza Normandy: Corazza Silaris La corazza Silaris di fabbricazione Asari è in grado di resistere al tremendo calore e all'energia cinetica delle armi spaziali. Ciò è dovuto al materiale principale di cui è composta, vale a dire delle lamine di nanotubi in carbonio intrecciati con un DVC (deposito di vapore chimico) di diamante e compressi da campi di forza per formare degli strati iperdensi ed estremamente resistenti al calore. Questo processo ha anche l'effetto di compensare la fragilità strutturale del diamante. La corazza in diamante presenta due grandi svantaggi. In primo luogo, sebbene i costi di produzione dei nanotubi e dei DVC di diamante si siano notevolmente ridotti negli ultimi anni, rivestire di materiale Silaris un mezzo aereo o una nave più grande di un caccia resta eccessivamente costoso. Inoltre, la corazza dev'essere collegata direttamente alla sovrastruttura della nave, quindi le onde d'urto causate dalle armi più potenti possono comunque distruggere i metalli sotto la corazza stessa. In genere si ritiene che la brillantezza della corazza Silaris sia dovuta alla composizione in diamante. In realtà sono le impurità di azoto atmosferico assorbite durante il processo di forgiatura ad altissima temperatura a conferirle la tipica lucentezza gialla o grigio-metallica. Potenziamento Scudi Normandy: Barriera Ciclonica a tecnologia della barriera ciclonica (TBC) cerca di risolvere le limitazioni avanzate delle tradizionali barriere cinetiche, incapaci di bloccare attacchi ad alta energia cinetica, come i siluri disgregatori, poiché i campi di forza dell'arma aggiungono una massa considerevole. La TBC è in grado di deflettere violentemente piuttosto che arrestare la forza lineare in arrivo. Azionando a rotazione i proiettori di campi di forza, la nave può creare delle barriere cinetiche a oscillazione rapida, invece che statiche. In questo modo, sparare contro una difesa TBC è come cercare di colpire un bersaglio all'interno di una sfera rotante. Le attuali configurazioni TBC presentano degli svantaggi che ne limitano l'utilizzo ai caccia e alle fregate, e i numerosi sensori ed emettitori ad alta frequenza richiedono frequenti manutenzioni e sostituzioni. Inoltre una difesa TBC parzialmente danneggiata può rappresentare un pericolo per l'utilizzatore, che si ritrova circondato da campi di forza rotanti e imprevedibili. Fortunatamente, se viene danneggiato un solo emettitore, il sistema TBC adatterà la difesa a una barriera protettiva tradizionale. Questa sicurezza rende il sistema particolarmente efficace durante i primi attacchi di uno scontro. Normandy SR-1 Mass Effect The Normandy is a prototype starship, developed by the human Systems Alliance with the assistance of the Citadel Council. It is optimized for scouting and reconnaissance missions in unstable regions, using state-of-the-art stealth technology. For most ships, the heat generated through standard operations is easily detectable against the absolute-zero background of space. The Normandy, however, is able to temporarily sink this heat within the hull. Combined with refrigeration of the exterior hull, the ship can travel undetected for hours, or drift passively for days of covert observation. This is not without risk. The stored heat must eventually be radiated, or it will build to levels capable of cooking the crew alive. Another component of the stealth system is the Normandy's revolutionary Tantalus drive, a mass effect core twice the standard size. The Tantalus drive generates mass concentrations that the Normandy "falls into", allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. Mass Effect 2 The Systems Alliance Space Vehicle Normandy is a prototype starship created as a joint human and turian venture. A frigate optimized for reconnaissance missions, the vessel uses state-of-the-art stealth technology. Most ships generate tremendous heat that is easily detectable against the absolute-zero background of space. The Normandy, however, temporarily sinks this heat within the hull. Because of exterior hull refrigeration, the ship can travel undetected for hours, or drift passively for days of covert observation. That heat-sinking carries the risk of cooking the crew alive if the stored heat is not eventually radiated. Also contributing to stealth is the Normandy's revolutionary Tantalus drive, a mass effect core double the standard size. The Tantalus generates mass concentrations that the Normandy "falls into" allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. Normandy SR-2 Mass Effect 2 With elaborate secrecy, Cerberus labored for years to build a new, superior Normandy. The vehicle's many alterations produced a craft nearly double the original size, requiring an even larger Tantalus drive core to compensate. The new Normandy features greater space in living quarters, research laboratory, observation deck, and cargo bay. Its shuttle can make landings the Normandy cannot attempt. In addition to tightbeam communicators, Normandy's Quantum Entanglement Communicator (QEC) provides instantaneous contact with the Illusive Man. The Enhanced Defense Intelligence A.I. coordinates many of the ship's combat functions, assisting and even supplanting human piloting. Potential upgrades are numerous: the airframe could support additional armor and an axial mass accelerator, the thrusters could support recent advances in fuel technology beyond H2/O2 chemical rockets, and the hull can mount double the standard number of kinetic barrier projectors, leaving space for stronger shields, easily sustainable via the new eezo drive core. Mass Effect 3 Cerberus costruì la Normandy SR-2 come versione di seconda generazione della fregata dell'Alleanza SSV Normandy, distrutta in un attacco dei Collettori. Le numerose modifiche apportate diedero origine a un veicolo di dimensioni doppie rispetto all'originale, che pertanto richiedeva un motore Tantalus ancora più grande. La navetta Kodiak perfezionata, inoltre, poteva effettuare atterraggi impraticabili per la Normandy originale. L'Intelligenza Difensiva Avanzata, o IDA, era un'IA che coordinava le funzioni di combattimento della nave, in grado di assistere o addirittura sostituire il pilota umano. Recentemente l'Alleanza è entrata in possesso della Normandy SR-2, modificandola ulteriormente. Oltre ai comunicatori a spettro ridotto, il comunicatore relazionale quantico (CRQ) installato a bordo garantisce un contatto istantaneo con il Comando dell'Alleanza. Potenziamento Armi Normandy: Cannone magnetico-idrodinamico Thanix Mass Effect 2 Following the Battle of the Citadel, human and turian volunteers conducted a massive three-month survey effort to clear the station's orbit of debris. Secretly, the turian Office of Technological Reconnaissance "volunteers" were technology recovery specialists salvaging the main weapon of the geth flagship Sovereign, and large amounts of its valuable element zero core. Contrary to popular belief, Sovereign's main gun was not a directed energy weapon. Rather, its massive element zero core powered an electromagnetic field suspending a liquid iron-uranium-tungsten alloy that shaped into armor-piercing projectiles when fired. The jet of molten metal, accelerated to a fraction of the speed of light, destroys targets by impact force and irresistible heat. Only 11 months after the battle, the turians produced the Thanix, their own miniaturized version of Sovereign's gun. The Thanix can fire reliably every five seconds, rivaling a cruiser's firepower but mountable on a fighter or frigate. Mass Effect 3 In seguito alla Battaglia della Cittadella, i volontari umani e turian impiegarono tre mesi per rimuovere i detriti dall'orbita della stazione. Durante queste operazioni, tuttavia, i Turian si impossessarono segretamente del cannone primario della Sovereign, insieme a gran parte del nucleo a eezo dell'arma. Appena undici mesi dopo i Turian svilupparono il Thanix, una versione miniaturizzata dell'arma dei Razziatori. Il nucleo del Thanix è una lega liquida di ferro, uranio e tungsteno sospesa in un campo elettromagnetico alimentato da elemento zero. Il metallo liquido, accelerato a una frazione significativa della velocità della luce, si solidifica all'uscita dalla bocca di fuoco, con una forza cinetica tale da perforare qualsiasi scudo o corazza. L'arma può sparare in tutta sicurezza ogni cinque secondi. Le dimensioni relativamente contenute consentono di installare l'arma su caccia o fregate. Oggi il Thanix è ampiamente utilizzato dalle forze armate dell'Alleanza e costituisce l'arma primaria della nuova versione della Normandy SR-2. Sovereign Sovereign is the flagship of the rogue Spectre Saren. An enormous dreadnought larger than any other ship in any known fleet, Sovereign is crewed with both geth and krogan. At two kilometers long, its spinal-mounted main gun is likely capable of penetrating another dreadnought's kinetic barriers with a single shot. How Saren acquired this incredible warship is unknown. The prevailing opinion is that Sovereign is a geth construct, while others believe it is a Prothean relic. Its design, however, hints at a more alien and mysterious origin. The attack on Eden Prime demonstrated Sovereign's ability to generate mass effect fields powerful enough to land on a planetary surface. This implies it has a massive element zero core, and the ability to generate staggering amounts of power. Space Combat Ship mobility dominates space combat; the primary objective is to align the mass accelerator along the bow with the opposing vessel's broadside. Battles typically play out as artillery duels fought at ranges measured in thousands of kilometers, though assault through defended mass relays often occur at "knife fight" ranges as close as a few dozen kilometers. Most ship-to-ship engagements are skirmishes between patrol vessels of cruiser weight and below, with dreadnoughts and carriers only deployed in full-scale fleet actions. Battles in open space are short and often inconclusive, as the weaker opponent generally disengages. Once a ship enters FTL flight the combat is effectively over; there are no sensors capable of tracking them, or weapons capable of damaging them. The only way to guarantee an enemy will stand and fight is to attack a location they have a vested interest in, such as a settled world or a strategically-important mass relay. UT-47 Kodiak Mass Effect 2 The Systems Alliance UT-47 drop-shuttle landing craft holds 12 soldiers in a cramped, uncomfortable cargo bay and two more in the cockpit. Officially named the Kodiak, the drop-shuttle is better known to Alliance marines as the "combat cockroach" due to its appearance and durability. The vehicle's robust environmental sealant technology exposes few vulnerable parts to the elements. First tested in the sulfuric acid and extreme temperatures of Venus, the Kodiak can land in hard vacuum, high pressure, and temperatures from near-absolute zero to over 900 degrees Celsius. A true contragravitic vehicle, the Kodiak's substantial element zero core allows flight by entirely countering the vehicle's mass. Its small thrusters are for directional control only, so if the mass effect field fails, the vehicle becomes a proverbial "three-million-credit coffin". The unarmed shuttle forgoes weaponry-space for active masking, electronic countermeasures, and a robust kinetic barrier system. It is ideal for dropping troops undetected. Mass Effect 3 Creata originariamente per le incursioni furtive dei marine dell'Alleanza in ambienti ostili, negli anni la navetta UT-47 è stata venduta ad alleati, rubata da nemici e oggetto di spionaggio industriale. In un modo o nell'altro, questo affidabile trasporto è ora impiegato in ogni angolo della galassia. La versione A della Kodiak è dotata di un cannone ad accelerazione di massa frontale, efficace come arma anticarro. La navetta è comunque sprovvista di alloggiamenti per le armi, quindi i soldati devono aprire il portellone laterale per sparare sui nemici. I manuali dell'Alleanza sconsigliano questo approccio, poiché espone l'interno del veicolo a eventuali contrattacchi nemici. Controllare la 47A nelle battaglie atmosferiche richiede una certa perizia. Il pilota è tenuto a ridurre la massa del veicolo per aumentare velocità e manovrabilità, e ad aumentarla per resistere al contraccolpo, al fuoco nemico e alle condizioni meteo avverse. Non sono pochi i piloti che, dopo aver sovraccaricato il generatore di campo della Kodiak, si sono ritrovati sul campo di battaglia, invece che sopra di esso. Veicoli: M35 Mako Il veicolo da battaglia per unità di fanteria "Mako" venne progettato per le fregate dell'Alleanza dei Sistemi. Anche se l'abitacolo è piuttosto stretto, un M35 è abbastanza piccolo per essere trasportato nella stiva di carico e schierato facilmente su qualsiasi pianeta. Con il suo acceleratore di massa 155mm in torretta e una mitragliatrice coassiale a bordo, il Mako può garantire un notevole fuoco di supporto e al tempo stesso un'ottima mobilità. Dato che i marine dell'Alleanza possono essere chiamati a combattere su qualsiasi pianeta della galassia, il Mako è sigillato ermeticamente ed equipaggiato con micropropulsori per spostarsi sui planetoidi a bassa gravità. Il Mako è alimentato da una cella a combustibile idrogeno-ossigeno sigillata, e include un nucleo di elemento zero. Anche se non è abbastanza grande per annullare la massa del Mako, il nucleo può ridurla sensibilmente per rendere possibile il lancio del veicolo da grandi altezze. Se usato insieme ai propulsori, il nucleo consente di superare con un balzo i terreni più insidiosi o accidentati. Voci Codex Secondario A-61 Mantis Cavallo di battaglia delle bande mercenarie della galassia, il Mantis è un velivolo biposto a spinta vettoriale studiato per il supporto aereo ravvicinato. Strutturato modularmente, il Mantis può essere riconfigurato come cannoniera da bassa quota, caccia, bombardiere da alta quota o persino caccia spaziale per il primo stadio dell'orbita, in grado di ingaggiare i nemici intorno a un pianeta o a una stazione spaziale. L'unico ruolo che il Mantis non può ricoprire è quello di un vero caccia stellare, poiché non è dotato di motore iperluce. Prodotto per la prima volta in serie nel 2170, il Mantis è ancora in servizio presso decine di eserciti in tutta la galassia. Viene comunemente utilizzato per il supporto aereo nelle battaglie terrestri, configurato con due moduli per Inferno PKR (Precision Kill Rockets) e un acceleratore di massa M350 frontale. Gli scudi, il sistema di esche termiche e le contromisure elettroniche rendono il Mantis molto meno vulnerabile agli attacchi terra-aria rispetto alla generazione precedente di velivoli. Come la maggior parte degli aerei moderni, il Mantis sfrutta un nucleo a elemento zero per ridurre il carico dei motori con un campo di forza, consentendogli di decollare verticalmente e di fluttuare sul posto con un consumo minimo di carburante. Inoltre, ciò gli concede un raggio d'azione e una velocità pari a quella degli elicotteri e dei caccia a decollo verticale di una volta: un Mantis può decollare da Baton Rouge, raggiungere Mosca in poche ore, eseguire una missione d'assalto e tornare a casa senza bisogno di rifornimenti. Motore Iperluce I motori iperluce utilizzano nuclei di elemento zero per ridurre la massa della nave e ottenere una migliore accelerazione. Ciò aumenta la velocità della luce all'interno del campo di forza generato, consentendo di viaggiare ad altissima velocità con effetti di dilatazione temporale del tutto trascurabili. Oltre al motore iperluce, sulle navi spaziali devono essere installati anche dei propulsori tradizionali, come i razzi chimici, le torce a fusione commerciali, i motori ionici economici o i motori antiprotonici militari. Il solo nucleo di elemento zero, infatti, non fornisce alla nave la forza motrice di cui ha bisogno. La quantità di eezo e di energia richiesta dal motore aumenta in base alla massa che deve essere spostata e a quanto deve essere "alleggerita". Muovere una nave di grandi dimensioni a grande velocità può rivelarsi estremamente costoso. Se il campo collassa mentre la nave viaggia più veloce della luce, le conseguenze sono catastrofiche. La nave viene infatti riportata alla velocità subluce, e l'enorme energia in eccesso viene sprigionata sotto forma di letali radiazioni Cerenkov. Motore Iperluce: Aspetto Spesso i nuovi viaggiatori dello spazio si chiedono come appaiano gli oggetti fuori dalla nave mentre questa viaggia a velocità iperluce. È possibile avere una risposta parziale osservando una lastra di vetro. La luce si sposta più lentamente attraverso il vetro, e allo stesso modo la sua velocità è inferiore nello spazio convenzionale rispetto a quella raggiungibile in un campo di forza. Ciò provoca un effetto di rifrazione che separa il raggio luminoso in uno spettro più ampio. Gli oggetti all'esterno della nave appaiono quindi rifratti. Maggiore è la differenza tra la velocità della luce oggettiva (esterna) e soggettiva (interna), maggiore sarà l'effetto di rifrazione. Dato che la velocità della luce soggettiva viene aumentata all'interno del campo di forza, gli oggetti esterni sembrano "spostarsi verso il rosso", diventando visibili solo per le antenne radiotelescopiche. Le fonti elettromagnetiche ad alta energia normalmente invisibili a occhio nudo diventano visibili nello spettro blu superiore. All'aumentare della velocità della luce, diventano visibili anche i raggi X, i raggi gamma e addirittura le fonti dei raggi cosmici. Le stelle vengono sostituite da pulsar, dischi di concrezione dei buchi neri, quasar ed emissioni di raggi gamma. Agli occhi di un osservatore esterno, una nave all'interno di un campo di forza appare spostata verso il blu. Se la nave si trova in un campo che consente di viaggiare a una velocità doppia rispetto a quella della luce, qualsiasi radiazione emessa ha un'energia due volte superiore al normale. Se la velocità è almeno 200 volte quella della luce, la "bolla" del campo di forza emette luce visibile sotto forma di raggi X e raggi gamma, e il calore infrarosso dello scafo si sposta verso il blu nella zona visibile dello spettro. Le navi che viaggiano a velocità iperluce sono visibili a grande distanza, anche se la loro "scia" si propaga solo alla velocità della luce. Motore Iperluce: Carica Del Motore Quando viene percorso da una corrente elettrica positiva o negativa, il nucleo del motore iperluce ottiene una carica elettrica statica. I motori possono restare in funzione in media 50 ore prima di raggiungere lo stato di "saturazione della carica", a seconda della quantità di massa ridotta (una nave più pesante o più veloce raggiunge più rapidamente la saturazione). Se il nucleo non viene scaricato, questo si scarica sullo scafo della nave. In tal caso tutti i membri dell'equipaggio non collegati a massa vengono "arrostiti" all'istante, i sistemi elettronici si bruciano e le paratie metalliche si sciolgono e si fondono. Il metodo più sicuro per scaricare il nucleo è atterrare su un pianeta e creare una massa a terra, come una sorta di parafulmine. Le navi più grandi, come le corazzate, non possono atterrare e devono quindi scaricare il nucleo in un campo magnetico planetario. La nave trasferisce la carica dal nucleo del motore allo scafo corazzato esterno e poi "si tuffa" nel campo magnetico. Mentre si scarica, lo scafo sprigiona un gran numero di fulmini che creano dei suggestivi effetti luminosi visibili dal pianeta. La nave deve ritrarre le armi e i sensori durante il processo di scarica per evitare che si danneggino, restando "cieca" e vulnerabile. La scarica può durare addirittura qualche giorno se effettuata in prossimità di una piccola luna, ma solo poche ore in presenza di una gigante gassosa. Le strutture costruite nello spazio profondo, come la Cittadella, dispongono di particolari impianti che consentono alle navi di scaricare il nucleo dei motori. Modulo Di Propulsione Helios Studiato per i caccia di nuova generazione, il modulo di propulsione Helios delle Heed Industries è un sistema di propulsione nettamente superiore alle classiche reazioni a idrogeno/ossigeno liquido su cui si basano i propulsori di manovra delle fregate. Utilizzando idrogeno metallico metastabile, il carburante del'Helios brucia in modo estremamente più efficiente rispetto all'H2/O2 liquido. In questo modo, le piccole correzioni di rotta necessarie in ogni viaggio spaziale a lungo raggio possono essere eseguite senza temere di esaurire le scorte di carburante. Questo vantaggio è esteso anche alla forza di spinta: una nave alimentata da antiprotoni può avanzare brevemente a motore spento utilizzando l'Helios per raggiungere una velocità ottimale, seppure non troppo elevata. Ciò aiuta a ridurre il consumo di antiprotoni, un problema cruciale per ogni nave da guerra. Quando una nave equipaggiata con l'Helios deve fare rifornimento, solitamente si affida a una grossa portaerei o a un impianto planetario per sintetizzare l'idrogeno metallico. Questo processo utilizza campi di forza estremamente densi per generare una pressione superiore a un milione di atmosfere terrestri e creare il metallo, un'attività decisamente più sicura se svolta in superficie. Ciò potrebbe sembrare uno svantaggio rispetto alle "navi a estrazione" che possono recuperare idrogeno e ossigeno in qualsiasi punto dell'universo, ma la superiorità in combattimento delle capacità di manovra dell'Helios rendono tale compromesso davvero vantaggioso. La stessa efficienza che consente di effettuare correzioni di rotta con micro-accensioni può garantire anche rapide accelerazioni. Una volta presa confidenza con i tempi di risposta della nave, il pilota può dirigerla facilmente in qualsiasi posizione o traiettoria. Classificazione Navi Da Guerra Le navi da guerra più grandi possono essere suddivise in quattro categorie: Le FREGATE sono navi piccole e veloci usate per perlustrare regioni dello spazio o monitorare navi più grandi; spesso vengono schierate in flotte di grandi dimensioni. Gli INCROCIATORI sono navi di media grandezza, più veloci delle corazzate e più potenti delle fregate; sono le unità da pattuglia standard, e spesso guidano le flotte di fregate. Le CORAZZATE sono navi imponenti con una tremenda potenza di fuoco, impiegate solo nelle missioni più importanti. Le PORTAEREI sono navi grandi come le corazzate ma in grado di trasportare numerosi caccia di complemento Le navi più piccole vengono utilizzate quasi esclusivamente come mezzi di supporto per le navi da guerra nel corso delle battaglie. I CACCIA sono navi monoposto in grado di sferrare attacchi a corto raggio. Gli INTERCETTORI sono navi monoposto progettate per distruggere i caccia nemici. Normandy SR-1 La Normandy SR-1 era una nave sperimentale sviluppata dall'Alleanza dei Sistemi umana in collaborazione con il Consiglio della Cittadella. Il suo rivoluzionario sistema di occultamento consentiva di intervenire furtivamente nelle regioni più instabili della galassia. Il calore prodotto dalla maggior parte delle navi è facilmente rilevabile nello zero assoluto dello spazio profondo. La Normandy, tuttavia, era in grado di assorbire temporaneamente questo calore all'interno dello scafo, in modo da poter viaggiare per alcune ore senza essere individuata o lasciarsi andare alla deriva per molti giorni continuando a osservare l'obiettivo. Ma i rischi erano molteplici. Se il calore assorbito non veniva rilasciato, la temperatura interna della nave poteva raggiungere livelli insostenibili per l'equipaggio. Un'altra componente chiave del sistema di occultamento della Normandy era l'innovativo motore Tantalus, un nucleo di forza di dimensioni doppie rispetto alla norma. Il motore Tantalus generava concentrazioni di massa in cui la Normandy poteva "scivolare", permettendole di muoversi senza utilizzare propulsori a emissione di calore. La Normandy SR-1 venne distrutta nel 2183 in seguito a un'imboscata dei Collettori nella Nebulosa Omega. Battaglie Spaziali I proiettili sparati dalla superficie si schiantano al suolo quando la loro accelerazione viene annullata dalla forza di gravità e dall'attrito dell'aria. Nello spazio, invece, i proiettili hanno una gittata illimitata e si fermano solo all'impatto con un oggetto. In termini pratici, la gittata massima è determinata dalla velocità dei proiettili dell'attaccante e dalla manovrabilità del bersaglio. Oltre una certa gittata, la capacità delle navi più piccole di schivare i colpi compensa la maggiore velocità dei proiettili lanciati dalle navi più grandi. Le battaglie a lungo raggio avvengono principalmente tra le corazzate, in grado di sparare proiettili ad alta velocità, ma dotate di scarsa manovrabilità. I combattimenti a corto raggio sono quelli tra fregate, molto agili e con proiettili estremamente lenti. In una battaglia tra corazzate, le navi aprono le ostilità con un "duello d'artiglieria" tra i rispettivi cannoni principali a distanze ESTREME di decine di migliaia di chilometri. Poi le flotte si avvicinano e si dispongono lateralmente, tenendo i cannoni di prua rivolti verso il nemico. Le squadriglie di caccia vengono lanciate e cercano di colpire le navi nemiche con i siluri disgregatori. Gli ammiragli più prudenti preferiscono indebolire il nemico con raffiche a lungo raggio e assalti di caccia prima di avvicinarsi alla flotta nemica; quelli più aggressivi, al contrario, fanno avanzare l'intera formazione per consentire agli incrociatori e alle fregate di attaccare. A LUNGO raggio, i cannoni principali degli incrociatori si rivelano i più efficaci in assoluto. Tutti gli intercettori presenti sul campo di battaglia ingaggiano i caccia nemici in avvicinamento finché gli attaccanti non entrano nel raggio dei sistemi GUARDIAN. Le corazzate sparano dalle retrovie, protette dalle navi più piccole. I comandanti devono decidere se lanciarsi in un combattimento ravvicinato o ripiegare a velocità iperluce. A MEDIO raggio le navi entrano nel campo d'azione dei rispettivi cannoni di fiancata. Le flotte contrapposte iniziano a mischiarsi e diventa difficile ripiegare in formazione ordinata. Le navi con le barriere cinetiche danneggiate sono vulnerabili contro le "flottiglie" di fregate che si spostano rapidamente in tutto il campo di battaglia in cerca di nuove "prede". Solo i caccia e le fregate più intrepidi impegnano il nemico in schermaglie a CORTO raggio, cioè inferiore a 10 chilometri. I caccia possono lanciare siluri disgregatori per neutralizzare gli scudi cinetici delle navi nemiche, lasciando alle fregate il compito di distruggerle completamente. In queste situazioni i sistemi GUARDIAN sono particolarmente utili, essendo in grado di "sfoltire" i gruppi di caccia in avvicinamento e di fondere i rivestimenti corazzati delle navi da guerra nemiche. I cannoni principali delle corazzate e degli incrociatori sono scarsamente efficaci a corto raggio, a tal punto che colpire un bersaglio in movimento risulta quasi impossibile. A queste distanze anche gli scarichi dei motori possono rivelarsi micidiali. Battaglie Spaziali: Resistenza In Battaglia Il surriscaldamento limita la durata e l'intensità delle battaglie nave-contro-nave. Le navi spaziali generano enormi quantità di calore per aprire il fuoco con armi ad alta energia, usare i propulsori di manovra e tenere in funzione la strumentazione di bordo. In battaglia le navi da guerra producono più calore di quanto ne riescano a dissipare. All'aumentare della temperatura, l'equipaggio può sentirsi sempre più a disagio. Prima che il calore raggiunga livelli letali, la nave deve vincere la battaglia o ritirarsi saltando a velocità iperluce. Dopo un viaggio iperluce la nave si ferma, spegne i sistemi non essenziali e attiva i dispositivi di radiazione del calore. Ogni modello di nave ha una diversa resistenza in battaglia, anche in base alla località in cui si svolge il combattimento. Le battaglie nel gelido spazio interstellare possono durare a lungo, al contrario di quelle in prossimità delle stelle. Essendo quasi sempre vicini a una stella, i mondi abitabili ospitano raramente delle battaglie spaziali. Battaglie Spaziali: Tattiche Generali I proiettili sparati dalla superficie si schiantano al suolo quando la loro accelerazione viene annullata dalla forza di gravità e dall'attrito dell'aria. Nello spazio, invece, i proiettili hanno una gittata illimitata e si fermano solo all'impatto con un oggetto. In termini pratici, la gittata massima è determinata dalla velocità dei proiettili dell'attaccante e dalla manovrabilità del bersaglio. Oltre una certa gittata, la capacità delle navi più piccole di schivare i colpi compensa la maggiore velocità dei proiettili lanciati dalle navi più grandi. Le battaglie a lungo raggio avvengono principalmente tra le corazzate, in grado di sparare proiettili ad alta velocità, ma dotate di scarsa manovrabilità. I combattimenti a corto raggio sono quelli tra fregate, molto agili e con proiettili estremamente lenti. In una battaglia tra corazzate, le navi aprono le ostilità con un "duello d'artiglieria" tra i rispettivi cannoni principali a distanze ESTREME di decine di migliaia di chilometri. Poi le flotte si avvicinano e si dispongono lateralmente, tenendo i cannoni di prua rivolti verso il nemico. Le squadriglie di caccia vengono lanciate e cercano di colpire le navi nemiche con i siluri disgregatori. Gli ammiragli più prudenti preferiscono indebolire il nemico con raffiche a lungo raggio e assalti di caccia prima di avvicinarsi alla flotta nemica; quelli più aggressivi, al contrario, fanno avanzare l'intera formazione per consentire agli incrociatori e alle fregate di attaccare. A LUNGO raggio, i cannoni principali degli incrociatori si rivelano i più efficaci in assoluto. Tutti gli intercettori presenti sul campo di battaglia ingaggiano i caccia nemici in avvicinamento finché gli attaccanti non entrano nel raggio dei sistemi GARDIAN. Le corazzate sparano dalle retrovie, protette dalle navi più piccole. I comandanti devono decidere se lanciarsi in un combattimento ravvicinato o ripiegare a velocità iperluce. A MEDIO raggio le navi entrano nel campo d'azione dei rispettivi cannoni di fiancata. Le flotte contrapposte iniziano a mischiarsi e diventa difficile ripiegare in formazione ordinata. Le navi con le barriere cinetiche danneggiate sono vulnerabili contro le "flottiglie" di fregate che si spostano rapidamente in tutto il campo di battaglia in cerca di nuove "prede". Solo i caccia e le fregate più intrepidi impegnano il nemico in schermaglie a CORTO raggio, cioè inferiore a 10 chilometri. I caccia possono lanciare siluri disgregatori per neutralizzare gli scudi cinetici delle navi nemiche, lasciando alle fregate il compito di distruggerle completamente. In queste situazioni i sistemi GARDIAN sono particolarmente utili, essendo in grado di "sfoltire" i gruppi di caccia in avvicinamento e di fondere i rivestimenti corazzati delle navi da guerra nemiche. I cannoni principali delle corazzate e degli incrociatori sono scarsamente efficaci a corto raggio, a tal punto che colpire un bersaglio in movimento risulta quasi impossibile. A queste distanze anche gli scarichi dei motori possono rivelarsi micidiali. Battaglie Spaziali: Assalti Planetari Gli assalti planetari risultano estremamente complicati se il bersaglio è un "pianeta giardino" abitabile. In questo caso gli invasori non possono ricorrere a un assalto frontale. Le Convenzioni Della Cittadella vietano l'utilizzo di impatti cinetici catastrofici contro i pianeti abitabili. Nel caso di un attacco frontale, ogni colpo non andato a segno va a colpire il pianeta alle spalle della flotta in difesa. In tal modo, posizionandosi tra gli attaccanti e il pianeta, i difensori potranno sparare a volontà al contrario degli avversari, che non possono rischiare di danneggiare il pianeta. Per avere successo, un assalto contro un pianeta giardino deve disporre delle informazioni d'intelligence più aggiornate. Gli attaccanti devono determinare la posizione delle difese nemiche, in modo da avvicinarsi da una direzione che consenta di aprire il fuoco senza il rischio di causare danni collaterali. Ovviamente, queste precauzioni non sono necessarie contro i pianeti ostili. Una volta perso il controllo dello spazio orbitale, le guarnigioni in difesa tendono a disperdersi e a ripiegare in modo disorganizzato. Dopo aver acquisito la superiorità orbitale, il nemico può bombardare la superficie senza problemi. In questi casi, per i difensori la strategia migliore è nascondersi ed effettuare ricognizioni in attesa di eventuali rinforzi. Considerata la dimensione media dei pianeti, è impossibile occupare interamente i mondi conquistati. Fortunatamente, però, la colonizzazione avviene sempre in poche aree circoscritte. Le forze terrestri possono limitarsi a controllare gli spazioporti, gli stabilimenti industriali e i più grandi centri abitati. I territori non colonizzati vengono controllati da aerei automatizzati e satelliti orbitali. Se viene individuata un'unità ostile, le unità aeree a intervento rapido e l'artiglieria orbitale sono in grado di bloccarla e distruggerla immediatamente. Battaglie Spaziali: Tattiche Inseguimento Facendo affidamento sulla luce, i sensori non possono rilevare gli oggetti che si muovono a una velocità superiore a quella della luce. Le navi non possono essere individuate a distanze interstellari, poiché il rilevamento a raggio interplanetario soffre del ritardo dovuto alla velocità della luce: gli osservatori non vedono le navi dove queste sono realmente, ma dov'erano quando la luce che ne trasporta l'immagine è partita, minuti, ore o giorni prima. Per contrastare il ritardo della velocità della luce, le flotte da guerra si circondano di sfere di fregate da ricognizione e da analisi. Gli inseguitori non possono individuare le navi nemiche e intercettarle direttamente, ma devono rilevare dove si trovavano, dov'erano dirette e a quale velocità si stavano muovendo. Tali dati forniranno una proiezione affidabile della posizione futura del bersaglio, permettendo di inseguirla lungo la sua rotta prevista. Le navi che cercano di evitare gli inseguitori adotteranno delle rotte irregolari a zig-zag, costringendoli a effettuare frequenti pause per aggiornare le proprie proiezioni. Battaglie Spaziali: Assalti Trans-Portale In occasione di un attacco attraverso un portale galattico, è essenziale stabilire come dividere la flotta per il transito. La precisione del trasferimento mediante un portale galattico dipende dalla massa spostata e dalla distanza da percorrere. In caso di distanze molto ampie e/o masse considerevoli, le navi possono "andare alla deriva" finendo a migliaia o addirittura milioni di chilometri dalla destinazione calcolata. La distanza non può essere stabilita dagli ammiragli, ma è possibile comunicare al portale la quantità di massa prevista per il transito. Per esempio, se riceve l'istruzione di trasferire una massa di un milione di tonnellate, il portale effettua una scansione del corridoio d'approccio, trova quattro navi da 250.000 tonnellate e le fa "saltare" insieme, mantenendo le loro posizioni relative. Un comandante può scegliere di spostare la propria flotta come una singola, compatta formazione. Ovviamente sarà soggetta a un maggiore rischio di "deriva", ma le singole navi disperse nella zona d'arrivo potrebbero essere più vicine al bersaglio da colpire. Le dottrine d'assalto tradizionali prevedono lo spostamento della flotta in massa, conservando la concentrazione della potenza di fuoco e limitando le probabilità di collisione. L'unica situazione in cui è consigliabile la separazione della flotta è durante il supporto di un pianeta sotto embargo. Navi: Considerazioni Sull'Equipaggio Le cabine offrono a ogni singolo membro dell'equipaggio dieci metri cubi di spazio. Nelle navi più grandi le cabine individuali sono comuni, mentre in quelle più piccole è necessario ammassare l'equipaggio in un solo dormitorio. Ma non è sempre così; le Asari, per esempio, creano spazi comuni anche sulle navi più grandi, mentre l'istinto territoriale dei Krogan gli impedisce di condividere lo spazio anche sulle navi più piccole. Nelle navi militari più piccole, la condivisione degli spazi vitali è la norma. I membri dell'equipaggio assegnati a diversi turni di guardia, per esempio, condividono la stessa cuccetta. Quando un membro finisce il turno, sveglia il compagno e prende il suo posto nella cuccetta. L'interno delle navi spaziali è formato da compartimenti isolati da portelloni stagni. Le spettacolari "decompressioni esplosive" non hanno alcun riscontro nella realtà. I compartimenti perforati possono subire una quantità tale di danni da uccidere all'istante tutti gli occupanti, oppure perdono lentamente pressione consentendo ai membri dell'equipaggio di indossare delle tute protettive. Ogni compartimento è dotato di un sistema di supporto vitale d'emergenza, costituito da bolle di plastica ignifughe collegate a bombole d'ossigeno. Pur essendo molto piccole, ognuna di esse può garantire la completa ventilazione di un membro dell'equipaggio. Le procedure di controllo dei danni standard includono l'interruzione della ventilazione nei compartimenti in fiamme. In assenza di ossigeno, gli incendi si estinguono in pochi secondi, consentendo il salvataggio dell'equipaggio in seguito alla ripressurizzazione del compartimento. I campi di forza creano un piano di gravità artificiale sotto i ponti delle navi, prevenendo l'atrofia muscolare e la degenerazione delle ossa causati dall'assenza di gravità. I ponti delle navi più grandi sono disposti perpendicolarmente all'asse di spinta della nave. La prua della nave contiene i ponti più "alti" e quelli più bassi vengono disposti vicino ai motori. In questo modo il campo di gravità artificiale può sfruttare gli effetti inerziali della spinta. I ponti delle navi progettate per atterrare sono disposti lateralmente, così l'equipaggio può muoversi anche quando la nave è a terra. Di solito le navi militari disattivano la gravità artificiale durante le battaglie, in modo da ridurre il calore generato dai sistemi e aumentare l'autonomia della nave. Per fornire un punto di riferimento durante i periodi di assenza di gravità, il pavimento, le pareti e il soffitto dei ponti sono verniciati con colori diversi. Navi: Incrociatori Gli incrociatori potrebbero essere considerati la "carne da cannone" della flotta. Le agili fregate da ricognizione non sono abbastanza potenti o resistenti per combattere le battaglie più intense, e le enormi corazzate sono una risorsa strategica che deve essere schierata con estrema cautela e solo in caso di reale necessità. Di conseguenza, gli incrociatori ricoprono il ruolo di unità da combattimento standard impiegata lontano dalle basi navali. Gli incrociatori eseguono pattugliamenti autonomi di routine nei sistemi colonizzati e guidano i gruppi di fregate nelle battaglie minori, come nelle operazioni antipirateria. In occasione delle grandi battaglie tra flotte, le formazioni di incrociatori supportano le corazzate proteggendole ai fianchi contro le navi nemiche che cercano di allinearsi per colpirle con i cannoni di fiancata. Gli incrociatori dell'Alleanza portano il nome delle più importanti città terrestri. Navi: Corazzate Mass Effect The dreadnought is the ultimate arbiter of space warfare; millions of tons of metal, ceramic, and polymer dedicated to the projection of firepower against an enemy vessel of like ability. No sane commander would face a dreadnought with anything less than another dreadnought. A dreadnought's power lies in the length of its main gun. Dreadnoughts range from 800 meters to one kilometer long, with a main gun of commensurate length. An 800-meter mass accelerator is capable of accelerating one 20 kg. slug to a velocity of 4025 km/s every two seconds. Each slug has the kinetic energy of 38 kilotons1 of TNT, three times the energy released by the fission weapon that destroyed Hiroshima. When used to bombard planets, some of this kinetic energy is lost due to atmospheric re-entry friction. As a rule of thumb, each Earth-atmosphere of air pressure saps approximately 20% of a projectile's impact energy. The turian fleet presently has 37 dreadnoughts; the asari, 21; and the salarians, 16. Humanity has six with an additional hull under construction at Arcturus Station. Alliance battleships are named for the mountains of Earth. Everest-class: Everest, Fuji, Elbrus. Kilimanjaro-class: Kilimanjaro, Tai Shan, Shasta, Aconcagua (under construction). Mass Effect 2 The ultimate arbiter of space warfare, the dreadnought employs millions of tons of metal, ceramic, and polymer in the projection of firepower against an enemy vessel of like ability. No sane commander would face a dreadnought without a dreadnought of his or her own. A dreadnought's power lies in the length of its main gun. Dreadnoughts range from 800 meters to one kilometer long, with main guns of commensurate length. An 800-meter mass-accelerator is capable of accelerating one 20 kg slug to a velocity of 4025 km/s (1.3% of light speed) every two seconds. Each slug has the kinetic energy of 38 kilotons1 of TNT, enough to destroy the infrastructure of a mid-sized city and kill half a million people. Because of air friction, planets with atmospheres do not feel a slug's full devastation. Atmospheric drag reduces impact force by 20% per Earth atmosphere of air. At present, the turian fleet possesses 39 dreadnoughts, the asari 20, and the salarians 16. Each of the human Alliance's eight dreadnoughts is named for terrestrial mountains. Everest Class: Everest, Fuji, Elbrus Kilimanjaro Class: Kilimanjaro, Tai Shan, Shasta, Aconcagua, Orizaba Navi: Portaerei Tutte le specie assegnano alle proprie flotte dei caccia di complemento con piloti organici. Negli incrociatori queste squadriglie vengono sistemate tra lo scafo interiore pressurizzato e la corazza esterna. Le corazzate, invece, possiedono un ampio ponte di lancio all'interno dello scafo. Sono stati gli Umani, che hanno sviluppato solo di recente le tattiche e le tecnologie necessarie per le battaglie spaziali, a costruire delle navi che utilizzano i caccia come armamento principale. Nelle battaglie tra flotte, le portaerei restano lontane dal vivo dei combattimenti e lanciano caccia armati con siluri disgregatori. In questo senso, i caccia sono la principale arma offensiva della nave. Le portaerei che entrano nel raggio d'azione di un acceleratore di massa nemico hanno ben poche speranze di sopravvivere. È possibile recuperare e riparare i caccia nel corso della battaglia, anche se dopo il lancio quasi tutte le portaerei chiudono il ponte di volo e cercano di allontanarsi. Il ponte di volo è essenzialmente un corridoio che attraversa la corazza esterna e raggiunge il cuore della nave. Un singolo siluro ben piazzato è sufficiente per distruggere completamente una portaerei. Le portaerei dell'Alleanza prendono il nome dei più grandi leader, artisti e intellettuali della storia umana. Navi: Caccia I caccia sono piccoli mezzi da battaglia monoposto. Le loro dimensioni contenute consentono di equipaggiarli con potenti nuclei di elemento zero[[ senza grossi investimenti di risorse, rendendoli molto più agili e veloci delle [[navi spaziali. L'introduzione delle barriere cinetiche ha trasformato le battaglie nello spazio da brevi e intensi bagni di sangue a lunghe guerre di logoramento. Un tempo solo i proiettili lanciati dall'acceleratore di massa di una corazzata potevano penetrare le barriere di un'altra corazzata, ma lo sviluppo dei siluri disgregatori ha cambiato tutto. Con queste potenti armi a corto raggio, i caccia possono infrangere le barriere nemiche e distruggerne i proiettori. Le difese GARDIAN delle navi devono essere assalite da ondate di caccia per essere neutralizzate. Le squadriglie di caccia possono subire gravissime perdite cercando di raggiungere una distanza da cui lanciare i siluri e penetrare le barriere cinetiche nemiche. In seguito, le fregate e gli incrociatori della flotta si concentrano sui bersagli nemici rimasti vulnerabili e se ne sbarazzano rapidamente. Gli intercettori sono caccia ottimizzati per attaccare altri caccia, ma totalmente incapaci di danneggiare le navi. Per questo vengono utilizzati per coprire le unità alleate dagli assalti dei caccia nemici in avvicinamento. Navi: Fregate Mass Effect Frigates are light escort and scouting vessels. They often have extensive GARDIAN systems to provide anti-fighter screening for capital ships, and carry a squad of marines for security and groundside duty. Unlike larger vessels, frigates are able to land on planets. Frigate drive systems allow them to achieve high FTL cruise speeds. They also have proportionally larger thrusters and lighter design mass, allowing them to maneuver more handily. In combat, speed and maneuverability make a frigate immune to the long-range fire of larger vessels; in the time it take projectiles to reach them, frigates are no longer where they were predicted to be. In fleet combat, frigates are organized into "wolf pack" flotillas of four to six. Wolf packs speed through enemy formations, hunting enemy vessels whose kinetic barriers have been taken down by fighter-launched disruptor torpedoes. The wolfspack circle-strafes vulnerable targets, using their superior speed and maneuverability to evade return fire. Alliance frigates are named for great battles in human history. Mass Effect 2 Le fregate, impiegate in missioni di scorta e ricognizione, possiedono spesso vasti sistemi GARDIAN per fornire copertura anti-caccia alle navi più grosse e ospitano una squadra di marine per sicurezza interna e missioni planetarie. Contrariamente alle navi più grosse, le fregate possono atterrare sui pianeti. Il ruolo principale ricoperto dalle fregate è la ricognizione. I sensori, contrariamente alle navi e alle comunicazioni a effetto di forza, sono limitati alla velocità della luce. Pertanto un osservatore immobile potrà individuare una nave a un anno luce di distanza soltanto quando la sua luce arriverà da lui, un anno più tardi. Poiché gli assalitori con velocità superiore a quella della luce arrivano sempre prima che i difensori possano individuarli tramite sensori luminosi, questi ultimi vengono sempre colti di sorpresa. Per difendersi, le flotte si circondano di sfere di fregate da ricognizione, che individueranno le navi nemiche e trasmetteranno l'allarme al cuore della flotta. Grazie ai motori ad alte prestazioni, le fregate possono raggiungere elevate velocità iperluce di navigazione. Inoltre, dispongono di propulsori proporzionalmente grossi e di una struttura leggera, il che conferisce loro una maggiore manovrabilità. In combattimento, la velocità e la manovrabilità rendono le fregate immuni al fuoco a lungo raggio delle navi più grosse. Nelle battaglie su larga scala, le fregate vengono organizzate in "branchi" da quattro o sei navi. I branchi sfrecciano attraverso le formazioni nemiche, colpendo le navi i cui scudi sono stati danneggiati dai siluri disgregatori dei caccia. I branchi volteggiano intorno ai bersagli vulnerabili, sfruttando velocità e manovrabilità per evitare il fuoco difensivo. Le fregate dell'Alleanza prendono il nome dalle grandi battaglie della storia umana. Navi: Gestione Del Calore La dissipazione del calore generato dai sistemi di bordo è un fattore critico per le navi spaziali. Se la nave è sprovvista di dispositivi in grado di disperdere questo calore, l'equipaggio può letteralmente "bollire" all'interno dello scafo. La radiazione è l'unico modo per scaricare il calore nel vuoto dello spazio. Le navi civili utilizzano radiatori a pannelli molto grandi e altrettanto fragili, impossibili da coprire con rivestimenti corazzati. Le navi da guerra usano invece i cosiddetti "radiatori a diffusione", strisce di ceramica disposte lungo la parete esterna dello scafo corazzato. Per questo motivo le navi da guerra vengono visualizzate "a strisce" dai sensori termici. Visto che la disposizione delle strisce dipende dalla configurazione interna della nave, ogni mezzo può essere facilmente riconosciuto sulla base della scansione termica. Nelle navi più vecchie, le strisce di ceramica potevano diventare incandescenti. Soprannominate "strisce tigrate" o "strisce di guerra" dagli Umani, questi particolari radiatori avevano un sicuro impatto psicologico sui pirati e le forze irregolari. I radiatori a strisce non sono efficienti come i pannelli usati in ambito civile, ma è pur vero che se il nemico colpisce la nave, questa perde solo una piccola parte della sua capacità di radiazione. Spesso è sufficiente una sola striscia per garantire una navigazione senza troppe difficoltà, anche se il passaggio nei pressi di una stella potrebbe causare problemi di surriscaldamento. Una nave impegnata in un combattimento può generare quantità titaniche di calore azionando i propulsori di manovra o usando le armi. In ambienti particolarmente caldi, le navi da guerra impiegano dei "pozzi di calore" ad alta efficienza. Questi pozzi contengono cisterne di sodio o litio allo stato liquido che assorbono il calore della nave. Il liquido viene ventilato attraverso delle bocchette spray posizionate a prua sotto forma di milioni di goccioline microscopiche, che vengono poi "catturate" a poppa e immesse nuovamente nel sistema. Questo processo di refrigerazione può dissipare una quantità di calore 10-100 volte superiore a quella dissipata dalle strisce di ceramica. Le goccioline espulse dalla nave formano una specie di "scia" simile a quella lasciata dalle imbarcazioni marittime, che si disperde o si intensifica ogni volta che la nave cambia vettore o espelle altro liquido refrigerante. Starships: Quarian Liveships There are few wide-open spaces in quarian spacecrafts; liveships are the exception. Each ship is a massive hydroponics facility, growing thousands of tons of genetically modified staple crops under artificial light and in highly enriched soil. The surface of a liveship is studded with docking bays so as many shuttles as possible can distribute the foods throughout the flotilla on a daily basis. When received, the crops are sterilized with radiation, ground up into nutritious paste, and pumped into quarian suits through feeding tubes. In return, waste products are that could be used as fertilizer or compost are returned to the liveships through an efficient (if odorous) recycling program. Liveships do not hold animals. The quarians consume a vegan diet, driven not by ethics but by practicality. Captive animals require living space, and consume large amounts of water and plant matter. The quarians cannot afford such an inefficient resource-to-calorie ratio, to say nothing of a live animal's disease or allergen potential. As a result, when the flotilla arrives in a star system where life is based on the same dextro-amino acids that the quarians consume, pastes based on animal proteins fetch highly inflated prices, and the vendors are typically mobbed by quarians wanting a new taste sensation. The sickness that often follows these binges is treated much the same way as hangovers are in human culture; painful, but part of the overall experience of excess. Starships: Sensors "Light lag" prevents sensing in real time at great distances. A ship firing its thrusters at the Charon Relay can be easily detected from Earth, 5.75 light-hours (six billion kilometers) away, but Earth will only see the event five hours and 45 minutes after it occurs. Due to the light-speed limit, defenders can't see enemies coming until they have already arrived. Because there is FTL travel and communications but no FTL sensors, frigates are crucial for scouting and picket duties. Passive sensors are used for long-range detection, while active sensors obtain short-range, high quality targeting data. Passive sensors include visual, thermographic, and radio detectors that watch and listen for objects in space. A powered ship emits a great deal of energy; the heat of the life support systems; the radiation given off by power plants and electrical equipment; the exhaust of the thrusters. Starships stand out plainly against the near-absolute zero background of space. Passive sensors can be used during FTL travel, but incoming data is significantly distorted by the effect of the mass effect envelope and Doppler shift. Active sensors are radars and high resolution ladars (LAser Detection And Ranging) that emit a "ping" of energy and "listen" for return signals. Ladars have a narrower field of view than radar, but ladar resolution allows images of detected objects to be assembled. Active sensors are useless when a ship is moving at FTL speeds. Starships: Thrusters A mass effect drive core decreases the mass of a bubble of space-time around a ship. This gives the ship the potential to move quickly, but does not apply any motive power. Ships use their sublight thrusters for motive power in FTL. There are several varieties of thruster, varying in performance versus economy. All ships are equipped with arrays of hydrogen-oxygen reaction control thrusters for maneuvering. Ion drives electrically accelerate charged particles as a reaction mass. They are extremely efficient, but produce negligible thrust. They are mainly used for automated cargo barges. The primary commercial engine is a "fusion torch", which vents the plasma of a ship's power plant. Fusion torches offer powerful acceleration at the cost of difficult heat management. Torch fuel is fairly cheap: helium-3 skimmed from gas giants and deuterium extracted from seawater or cometary bodies. Propellant is hydrogen, likewise skimmed from gas giants. In combat, military vessels require accelerations beyond the capability of fusion torches. Warship thrusters inject antiprotons into a reaction chamber filled with hydrogen. The matter-antimatter annihilation provides unmatched motive power. The drawback is fuel production; antiprotons must be manufactured one particle at a time. Most antimatter production is done at massive solar arrays orbiting energetic stars, making them high-value targets in wartime. The exhaust of fusion and antiproton drives is measured in millions of degrees Celsius. Any vessel caught behind them will melt like wax in a blowtorch. Any long-duration interstellar flight consists of two phases: acceleration and deceleration. Starships accelerate to the half-way point of their journey, then flip 180 degrees and apply thrust on the opposite vector, decelerating as they finish the trip. The engines are always operating, and peak speed is attained at the middle of the flight. Vehicles: Combat Drones Drones are small robots used to support and supplement organic soldiers on the battlefield. They have no artificial intelligence of any kind, but follow fixed, minimally adaptive programs. Most varieties employ mass effect levitation to improve mobility. All modern armies rely on veritable fleets of drones for routine soldiering (static garrisons, patrols, etc.). The use of drones in non-critical duties keeps manpower need down and reduces casualties in low intensity conflicts. Less advanced races and cultures with less sensitivity to casualties have correspondingly fewer drones in their inventory. Drones are of little use in conventional open field battles, as they are poorly armed and armored. In addition to combat drones, support drones are used to assist organic units in the field. Reconnaissance drones are small, stealthy craft that screen combat units in the field and warn commanders when enemies are spotted. Electronic Warfare drones supplement battlefield technicians, serving as mobile jammers and ELINT (ELectronic INTelligence) gathering platforms. Military and civilian police utilize "dazzler drones" equipped with powerful strobe lights to disorient and subdue intruders using nonlethal force. Drone formations are officially referred to in wings (i.e., "Deploy the 4th Assault Drone Wing on the left flank!"). Common soldiers often refer to friendly formations as flocks and enemy formations as swarms. Weapons: Ablative Armor A warship's kinetic barriers reduce the damage from solid objects, but can do nothing to block GARDIAN lasers, particle beams, and other forms of Directed Energy Weapon (DEW). The inner layer of warship protection consists of ablative armor plate designed to "boil away" when heated. The vaporized armor material scatters a DEW beam, rendering it ineffectual. A scaffold was built around the interior pressure hull, with sheets of ablative armor hung from the structure. Ships typically have multiple layers of armor separated by empty baffles, spaces often used for cargo storage. Cruisers, which lack the internal space to fit dedicated fighter hangars, store the shipboard fighter complement in the baffles. It is not unknown for enlisted crew to build illicit alcohol distilleries in some obscure corner of the baffles, safe from prying eyes. Weapons: Disruptor Torpedoes Mass Effect Disruptor torpedoes are powered projectiles with warheads that create random and unstable mass effect fields when triggered. These fields warp space-time in a localized area. The rapid asymmetrical mass changes cause the target to rip itself apart. In flight, torpedoes use a mass-increasing field, making them too massive for enemy kinetic barriers to repulse. The extra mass gives the torpedoes a very sluggish acceleration, making them easy prey for defensive GARDIAN weapons. As a result, torpedoes have to be launched at very close range. Torpedoes are the main anti-ship weapon used by fighters. They are launched from point-blank range in "ripple-fire" waves reminiscent of the ancient Calliope rocket artillery launchers (thus their popular nickname "Callies"). By saturating defensive GARDIAN systems with multiple targets, at least a few will get through. Mass Effect 2 Disruptor torpedoes are powered projectiles with warheads that create random and unstable mass effect fields when triggered. These fields warp space-time in a localized area. The rapid asymmetrical mass changes cause the target to rip itself apart. In flight, torpedoes use a mass-increasing field, making them too massive for enemy kinetic barriers to repel. Because extra mass retards acceleration, torpedoes are easy prey for defensive GARDIAN weapons and must therefore be launched at extremely close range to be effective. To prevent damage to the parent craft, torpedoes must be "cold-launched" meaning they are released before their thrusters ignite. Aligning with its target trajectory, a fighter releases a torpedo and immediately thrusts away, while the torpedo continues to coast towards its target. After the fighter is clear, (no more than a second after launch) the torpedo activates and its mass field and thrusters away from the fighter and towards its target. Torpedoes are the main anti-ship weapon used by fighters. They are launched from point-blank range in "ripple-fire" waves reminiscent of the ancient Calliope rocket artillery launchers (thus their popular nickname "Callies"). By saturating defensive GARDIAN systems with multiple targets, at least a few will get through. Weapons: GARDIAN A ships' General ARea Defense Integration Anti-spacecraft Network (GARDIAN) consists of anti-missile/anti-fighter laser turrets on the exterior hull. Because these are under computer control, the gunnery control officer needs to do little beyond turn the system on and designate targets as hostile. Since lasers move at light speed, they cannot be dodged by anything moving at non-relativistic speeds. Unless the beam is aimed poorly, it will always hit its target. In the early stages of a battle, the GARDIAN fire is 100% accurate. It is not 100% lethal, but it doesn't have to be. Damaged fighters must break off for repairs. Lasers are limited by diffraction. The beams "spread out", decreasing the energy density (watts per m2) the weapon can place on a target. Any high-powered laser is a short-ranged weapon. GARDIAN networks have another limitation: heat. Weapons-grade lasers require "cool-down" time, during which heat is transferred to sinks or radiators. As lasers fire, heat builds within them, reducing damage, range, and accuracy. Fighters attack in swarms. The first few WILL be hit by GARDIAN, but as the battle continues, the effects of laser overheat allow the attacks to press ever closer to the ship. Constant use will burn out the laser. GARDIAN lasers typically operate in infrared frequencies. Shorter frequencies would offer superior stopping power and range, but degradation of focal arrays and mirrors would make them expensive to maintain, and most prefer mechanical reliability over leading-edge performance where lives are concerned. Salarians, however, use near-ultraviolet frequency lasers with six times the range, believing that having additional time to shoot down incoming missiles is more important. Lasers are not blocked by the kinetic barriers of capital ships. However, the range of lasers limits their use to rare "knife fight"-range ship-to-ship combat. Weapons: Javelin Mass Effect The Javelin is an experimental close-assault weapon fitted on a handful of newer Alliance warships. It consists of a "rack" of two or more disposable disruptor torpedo tubes bolted or magnetically "slung" on to a ship’s exterior armored hull. The torpedoes are fired on converging trajectories, and detonate in a precisely timed sequence that allows the dark energy emitted by their warheads to resonate. This magnifies the resulting space-time warp effects. Javelin mounts are most often fitted on swift frigates, which expect to enter "knife fight" torpedo ranges as a matter of course. Javelins may also be fitted on heavier ships during short range engagements, such as trans-relay assaults. They are particularly useful in this role for dreadnoughts, which are unable to lay their main guns on targets at close range. Mass Effect 2 The Javelin is an experimental close-assault weapon fitted on a handful of newer Alliance warships. It consists of a "rack" of two or more disposable disruptor torpedo tubes bolted or magnetically "slung" on to a ship’s exterior armored hull. The torpedoes are fired on converging trajectories, and detonate in a precisely timed sequence that allows the dark energy emitted by their warheads to resonate and thereby magnify the resulting space-time warp effects. Like fighter launched torpedoes, Javelins are "cold-launched" for safety reasons, though they use a different approach. Resembling old-fashioned submarine torpedo tubes, Javelin torpedoes come packed in individual sealed tubes filled with compressed, inert gas. Opening the front of the tube causes escaping gases to push the torpedo into the vacuum, releasing a puff of crystals around the mouth of the tube. After completely clearing the tube, the torpedo ignites its thrusters. Javelin mounts are most often fitted on swift frigates, which expect to enter "knife fight" torpedo ranges as a matter of course. Javelins may also be fitted on heavier ships during short range engagements, such as trans-relay assaults. They are particularly useful in this role for dreadnoughts, which cannot lay their main guns on close-range targets. As missile weapons, Javelins are subject to highly accurate defensive GARDIAN fire. They must be launched in large numbers and at short range to have any chance of hitting their target at all. Weapons: Mass Accelerators Mass accelerators propel solid metal slugs via electromagnetic attraction and repulsion. A slug lightened by a mass effect field can be accelerated to extremely high speeds, permitting previously unattainable projectile velocities. The primary determinant of a mass accelerator's destructive power is length. The longer the barrel, the longer the slug can be accelerated, the higher the slug's final velocity, and therefore the greater its kinetic impact. Slugs are designed to squash or shatter on impact, increasing the energy they transfer to its target. Without collapsibility, slugs would punch through their targets while inflicting only minimal damage. Rather than being mounted on the exterior, starship guns are housed inside hulls and visible only as gun portholes from outside. A ship's main gun is a large spinal-mount weapon running 90% of the hull's length. While possessing destructive power equal to that of tactical nuclear weapons, main guns are difficult to aim. Because ships must be able to point their bows almost directly at their targets, main guns are best used for long-range "bombardment" fire. Approximately 40% of the hull's width, broadside guns inflict less damage and can be mounted with greater numbers and more flexibility. The modern human Kilimanjaro-class dreadnoughts mount three decks with 26 broadside accelerators apiece for a total salvo weight of 78 slugs per side, firing once every two seconds. However, mass accelerators produce recoil equal to their impact energy. While the mass effect fields suspending the rounds mitigate the recoil, recoil shock can still rattle crews and damage systems. Categoria:Codex Categoria:Voci Codex Primario Categoria:Voci Codex Secondario